


Your Birthday Present

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: One year after the 4th Ninja War, Naruto was back from a mission on his birthday. He was told that Sasuke in Konoha too. He didn't expect anything when he met Sasuke again. Certainly not to receive a present from the Uchiha. Birthday fic for Naruto. SasuNaru. Fluff.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊





	Your Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I own nothing. No money made from writing this story. Purely for my own pleasure.
> 
> Warning: Gramatical Errors. OOC. SasuNaru. KakaIru's cameo. Boy's love. Yaoi. Fluff. Unbetaed. English is not my native language, please bear with me. Also, I like child-like Naruto so...he maybe a bit too needy, sensitive or whatever you called it, in this fic.
> 
> English is not my first language, please bear with me.

"Fiuh," Naruto landed on Konoha's gate followed closely by Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai. They were just finished the last S-rank mission lead by Shikamaru. "Finally!" Naruto sighed in relief. The mission last 21 days and because they were rushed to be back to the village, they were barely take a rest on the journey back. Not that Naruto minded much because he has so many stamina due to Kurama resided inside him. The four ninjas walked inside Konohagakure.

"It's troublesome, but we have to report to Hokage right away," commanded Shikamaru to his team.

Naruto whined, "Why!? Kakashi-sensei can wait, Shikamaru! If you haven't noticed, I didn't eat any ramen for 3 weeks! I'll be dead if I'm not going to Ichiraku now!"

"Naruto," Sakura scowled, her hands on her hips, "we have reservation in Ichiraku for you to celebrate today. You can eat ramen later."

As if his stomach has another opinion, its grumbled loudly. Naruto frowned sadly, "But, I'm hungry..." His stamina was remarkable so was his appetitte, especially for ramen. Sai suggested politely, "How about a ramen cup? There is one _konbini_ not far from Hokage's residence. We can stop there before report our mission," he looked at their leader, "or Shikamaru can report to Hokage-sama alone withous us."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. Put his palms together and widened his big blue eyes in puppy's eyes-like to charmed the Nara man. "Please~!" He pleaded cutely, making Shikamaru frowned before look away from him while mumbled, "Troublesome..."

The Nara stopped to say anything when four of them heard someone called, "NARUTO!"

They halted walking and turned to the voice. They saw someone running to them in hurry. "Hm? Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled, running to the older man. He waved excitedly to the academy ninja's teacher. "I'm back!" The blonde exclaimed, looking at his former teacher with bright blue eyes. He may never mention this to the older man and only the last Uchiha reviver heard it directly from him but to Naruto, Iruka was his father figure almost all his life. Even after he met (albeit the edo-tensei version) Minato in the war, Iruka still his parent figure.

"Welcome back, Naruto," Iruka smiled gently the looked at the team, "Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, thank you for the hard work."

"Iruka-sensei, why you are here?" Shikamaru asked. He figured Iruka supposed to be by Kakashi's side now because he was the replacement of Shikamaru as Rokudaime's personal assistant. Originally, Kakashi wanted his lover to be the Hokage's assistant but Shikamaru requested Kakashi for the position so he could prepared when Naruto become the Nanadaime Hokage after Kakashi. "Is there something wrong with Hokage?"

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just there is someone meeting with Rokudaime now and he sent me to tell you..." His eyes fall onto Naruto once again.

The blonde blinked confusedly, "Who, Iruka-sensei?"

"Sasuke," he replied.

In the blink of eyes, Naruto was out of their sight with flash of yellow. "How fast! Is that his Kyuubi mode?" Iruka inquired.

"Yes, it is," Sakura confirmed.

"Did he forget the ramen?"

Sakura chuckled, "I guess. Only Sasuke-kun who could make him forget about ramen."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. Iruka only smile at his former student's conversation.

—OOO—

"SASUKE!"

Naruto in Kurama mode burst into Hokage's office. His eyes searching frantically and found the one he looking for was standing with his back to the blonde. His raven hair stay the same style like the last time they've seperated last year after their final fight. Instead of the Konoha's forehead protector, there was a dark blue sheet and he wear a robes who covered even his knees. Hiding his unexisted left arm and kusanagi sword. Naruto's heart beating so fast that he thought it will popped out of his body . It clenched tightly as the person he stared at, turned to face him slowly. He held his breath.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

One year.

He didn't see Sasuke after the fourth shinobi war and mugen tsukuyomi last year when the Uchiha decided to travel around and left Konoha once again. Albeit there was a promise to come back but it still hurt Naruto to be left again by someone who not only his best friend but also he considered as family. As a brother. Well, in a way they are brothers since they are the reincarnation of Indra and Asura, the sons of Rikudou Sennin.

He always felt different towards Sasuke than his other friends. At first, he thought it was because of the reincarnation thing as Rikudou Sennin explained it at the war. However... Naruto doubted it after the last year.

"You're...back?" He asked hesistantly.

"Yes."

At that confirmation, Kurama mode was turn off as Naruto hugged Sasuke impulsively. He missed him so much! One year without him somehow was more torturing than his training or his tragic past. He aches to see the young Uchiha so bad. He even attempted to search for Sasuke whenever he had days off. He thought he will be crazy if this longing continue. Hence, Naruto couldn't help himself. One of his deepest fear was left by Sasuke. Either by choice or not.

It caught Sasuke off guard that he need a minute to slowly put his hand on Naruto's back. He felt the slight trembling from the blond's ceased after hugged back Naruto. A relief sigh touched Sasuke's neck where Naruto's head rested. Just one touch and it calmed the blond instantly. Naruto relaxed visibly and they stayed for another minute. Consciously or not, Sasuke always had that effect on Naruto. Sasuke never sugar coated his words but... his actions speak volume. Naruto didn't know if that's how Itachi to Sasuke as brothers, however... he was shown Indra and Asura's childhood by Hagoromo and the image of Indra caring for his younger brother overlapped with Sasuke's towards him. He was the big brother that Naruto never had.

_Or so he thought._

Then, someone's voiced startled the blond.

"Where is my hug? You should greet me first, Naruto," the Rokudaime sighed with fake painful sigh.

The blond's face turned red when his head snapped up and met the Hokage's gleeful eyes. "KAKASHI-SENSEI?! What are you doing here?"

"It's my office, Naruto," he stated flatly.

"A..." Naruto blinked foolishly.

Another voice, sounds like chuckles from the door frame was heard. "You should greet your elder first, Naruto," Iruka scolded him. "How would you be a great well-respected Hokage if you didn't respect your Hokage first?" Iruka went in followed by Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai.

"I'm sorry, Sensei..." Naruto apologize.

"It looks like he didn't realize where he is once he saw Sasuke-kun," Sai chuckled with Sakura.

"It happened everytime Sasuke around him," added Shikamaru in the matter-of-fact tone.

"He always had that effect on Naruto," said Sakura, greet her childhood teammate, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke eyes moving from the new occupants of the room to the blond in his arm which basically turned in deep shade of red. He blinked his normal black one and rinnegan eye. Truthfully he was, "I'm not aware."

"Because I'm not!" Naruto pouted while looking away as his hands moved from Sasuke's back to folded accros his chest. Other than them, the rest exchanging amused glances.

"Well, how was the mission, Shikamaru?" Rokudaime inquired. Shikamaru reported dutily to the Hokage and the others only listening. At the entire time, Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on him although he stand beside the Uchiha. He felt his face still warm. Damn his teammates! Spilling the beans so easily while Naruto himself struggled to accepted it in his mind, let alone expresses it with words.

—OOO—

_He has changed._

Sasuke noticed while tuning out the reported mission to Rokudaime. He didn't take his eyes off Naruto for long time. It surpised Sasuke immensely when Naruto clinging to him earlier. He only remember Naruto as a boy with orange-black outfit. Even nos, Naruto wear his heart on his sleeves. Impulsive and bold. That parts and his dream to become a Hokage didn't change at all.

However, his eyes...

Usually, everytime they met, it dulled with sorrow whenever Sasuke looked into them. Earlier... it shone with something that he didn't dare to name _it_ even in his thought. He didn't, no, he never thought Naruto would have it for the Uchiha. After all the crimes he did towards Konoha and Naruto personally. He knew he didn't deserves _it,_ especially from Naruto, so he never thought any possibility it may happened and ignoring all the signs he saw untill this time. Yet, the others's comments somehow encouraged the possibility of _it_.

The Uchiha was brought back by Kakashi who dismissed them after the reported mission. Sakura left first by saying, "Bye, guys, and Naruto, don't be late to the party. Sasuke-kun, you're more than welcome to come too." Followed by Sai and Shikamaru with a short, "See you later."

"Party?" Sasuke puzzled.

Iruka explained, "It's Naruto's. The village prepared a birthday party at Ichiraku. You can go if you want. But, settle your things first at your bedroom."

Some things are changed, then. Sasuke never recalled Naruto's birthday was celebrated by their friends when he was still in Konoha. Despite that, Naruto is the hero of the last war. He was knowledged by villagers and respected by others villages too. Sasuke was aware of this fact.

"Bedroom?" Naruto blinked. "Where will you live, Sasuke?"

"He will stays with me and Iruka at Hokage's residence for the time being," Kakashi replied.

"Can't..." Naruto muttered to Rokudaime, "...he stay with me? You know I live alone."

Toughtful silence wrapped them. The other three stared at Naruto who was looking down at his feet. They could tell he was nervous to know the answer. If Sasuke still have doubts about Naruto's feeling, this certainly wiped it all.

They were waiting for Kakashi's respond as the Hokage. Naruto respect him a lot despite he may never call Kakashi with "Hokage-sama" like other villagers. He was not a child anymore to demand it happened as he wish, therefore he knew this kind of thing need Hokage's approval because Sasuke's position as pardoned criminal. He was placed in Hokage's residence must have a reason for observation. Slightly better than the cell.

Other than Naruto was a kind-hearted person who disliked those kind of thing, his message to be (or to spend time) with Sasuke was delivered unmistakenly to Sasuke himself and their former teachers in this room. Iruka and Kakashi exchanging understanding glances before the Rokudaime stared at Sasuke silently as if asking his answer because both of them knew an ANBU will following Sasuke anywhere in Konoha. Calmly, he blinked slowly.

"Very well," Kakashi approved.

Naruto was grinning widely.

—OOO—

At Naruto's apartement, suprisingly it was not as mess as the last time Sasuke visited here years ago. Not to the point of spotless clean and tidy but not in a chaos anymore. A bit dusty though. It seems Naruto was rarely at home. He must be busy on mission, preparing for Chunnin Exam and started learning to become Hokage.

On the way here, a lot of villagers exchanges pleasant greetings with Naruto. It was unusual because several years back, those villagers avoid to be near him and glared at the blonde. Acted as if Naruto didn't exist. When they were small, Sasuke never understood why. Ironically, because of his pardoned criminal situation, Sasuke received the discriminating Naruto have been treated when they were small. The Uchiha name didn't help at all.

Between the greetings with the villagers, Naruto was rambling about his activities the whole year Sasuke away from Konohagakure. Even when they were arrived at the apartement and starting cleaning. Minutes later, both of them has showered, the room was clean and they sat together. Naruto on his single bed with his orange shirt and blue shorts while Sasuke, wearing long sleeves black shirt and grey shorts, on the wooden chair.

"Where are your extra _futon_?" Sasuke asked after drinking a cup of glass. They were just finished eating cup ramen. 

"Hm?" Naruto halted his drinking water from the bottle. Wiping his mouth with back of his left hand. "I don't have one."

Sasuke's face carefully blank, "I'll be sleeping on the floor then."

Naruto puzzled, "Why would you sleeping on the floor?"

"It may escape your attention, Naruto, but the bed is single size."

The blond failed to see the problem, "Yeah, so?"

His normal and rinnegan eyes widen slightly before he came to understand what Naruto conveyed, "We will not fit on it unless we are cuddling."

Naruto stiffened, only able to say, "Oh."

Awkward silent followed by Naruto's rambling on about they should sleep on their side so both of them could fit on his bed. Sasuke didn't say anything, keeping his eyes on Naruto which in each seconds made the blond more nervous. He was considering what he should do. Clearly, not only to Sasuke but everyone who close to Naruto since he was small, the blond thought of him as someone special. He knew it. Naruto told Sasuke directly when they fought at the end of valley.

As a brother.

In a way, Naruto is his brother because of the reincarnation thing. Like what (edo-tensei version) Hashirama told him about his childhood with Madara, Sasuke also felt a weird kinship with Naruto since they were small. At first, Sasuke thought because he couldn't accepted the reality—that his gentle big brother Itachi was a massacre of their clan—made him feel a kinship with the only closest friend he had. His perfect big brother who was always love him untill his last breath.

Itachi.

Once, he ignored his own denial that his kind-hearted big brother would never done the sin without important reason. He even left Naruto and went to Otogakure because he couldn't bear the thought to kill Naruto only to get Mangekyou Sharingan. The same thought which made Itachi unable to kill Sasuke along with their clan at that time.

Sasuke stand up and accrossed the room. He climbed on the bed then laying down on his left side. It was a practical prupose. After he lost his arm, he made it his habit to sleep on his left side because if he was attacked suddenly when still sleep, his right hand will handle the ambusher quickly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking down at Sasuke who closed his eyes.

"You said we should sleep on our side, right? So we could fit on this bed."

"Yeah...but what about the party?"

"I'm doing a favor for you by not coming to your party."

Naruto blinked several times, "Huh...?"

"Listen," Sasuke opened his eyes, looking up at Naruto who was still on the other side of the bed before closing them again. "Trust me when I said it's a favor, no one want an ex-criminal at birthday party." If the glares he received from villagers were any indication. He didn't care if people hated him or people want to attack him but he doesn't want Naruto in the equation. There was always an unnamed urge to protect the blond since they were small kid.

He felt the bed dipped in front of him. Opening his onyx and rinnegan eyes, he found Naruto in the same position. A tint of pink colored the blond's cheeks. Sasuke stared in silent before asking, "What time the party?"

"Supposed to be now," Naruto mumbling, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"You're gonna be late, then."

Naruto pouted, "I'm not going anywhere..."

The Uchiha didn't say anything. Only staring at Naruto but the blond able to heard the unasked question which make him blushed even more and couldn't handle Sasuke's stare so he turned around with his back at the Uchiha. His face buried on the pillow while he mumbling again, "...without you."

It was not supposed to be surprising due to all the signs for Sasuke but it is. He couldn't help his lips curved a small smile. Sasuke wrapped his arm on Naruto waist, pulled the blond towards him so Naruto's back pressed on his chest. Blue eyes widened.

"I see," Sasuke smile, lightly brush his lips on Naruto's nape.

It amused the Uchiha greatly to see even the nape turning as red as tomato. He let out a low chuckle as he tightened his arm on Naruto. It seems Naruto didn't expect that because the blond ask him hesistantly, "Sasuke, are you... alright?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, inhaled Naruto's scent, smells like green grasses bathing on the sun in the morning. It replaced the sweat and blood's scent from the mission before. Naruto's characteristic scent, his body heat under Sasuke's arm, the heartbeat of the blond's calmed Sasuke inwardly. "Yeah...never better," he sighed in relief.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), his breathes felt hot on Naruto's nape. The blond was shivering because of the sensation was foreign but it was not unwelcomed. Like Sasuke, Naruto felt a calm throughout his own body born of savety from being held by the Uchiha. A warmth creep into his soul. It brought back the yearning of years. Tears were present and threatened to spill from his eyes. He didn't know he missed Sasuke more than he thought. Naruto was too busy to bring back the Uchiha to Konoha to the point he ignored the pains caused by it.

The same realization went through the Uchiha too. His obsesion to revenge his clan took all his determination and ignored his own feelings. He always knew the future Hokage is special to him. Naruto, after all, his closest friend untill now. Even without the reincarnation thing, he also considered Naruto as his family too.

But, Naruto is more than that.

Should he do the same like what Itachi did? Should he ignored all the proof about the blond's feeling and do nothing? Never tell anything, pretend not aware of anything, even when death come?

But, look what it did to Sasuke as the left one. It cost him dearly. He almost lost the only closest person he had if not because Naruto's trust him wholeheartedly. He was not clueless about feeling like this. Just because he never knowledged fan girls fawning about him, didn't mean he didn't understand. He is, after all, an Uchiha. He understand the deep feeling of love like all Uchihas. He awakened his sharingan when he started become close to Naruto. He didn't know if this happened to all the predecessor before Sasuke in this reincarnation cycle or just him and Madara, but they awakened their sharingan after become close to Asura's reincarnation like Indra who was always care about Asura.

Due to this, Sasuke make a decision. He won't follow his older brother's way. He need to tell Naruto . He'll be damned if he doesn't take his chance.

"Naruto," his voice deeper than usual. "I'm going to tell you something only once. Listen well." It sounds different that it got Naruto's attention. He turned around to face Sasuke once again, but still in the Uchiha's arm. The distance was closer than before but their eyes met. Sasuke saw Naruto's was glistened. He blinked rapidly to prevent any fall out.

"What?" Naruto asked warily.

"I give you my word as your birthday present."

This person... never give up on him no matter what happened. He never want to kill him despite Sasuke's crimes. Naruto—the strongest, the toughest, and the honest person Sasuke knew—once on his knees begging his life to be pardoned in front of Raikage. Obito (as Madara at that time) and Kakashi (after he became Rokudaime Hokage) told him this. Sasuke didn't know what have he had done to have Naruto didall of those only for him.

He looked into those blue eyes gently, "it means so much to me you still have faith in me considering what happened between us."

He didn't expect it at all when Sasuke wanted him to listen. As his blue eyes locked with onyx and rinnegan eye, he only found sincerity. Not that Sasuke famous being a liar or smooth talker. He believe him. Naruto didn't have any reason not to.

"I thought the world of you," Sasuke raised his hand to caressed the whisker cheek. His voice thick with emotion he held for so long. "You are precious to me more than anything..."

Naruto looked shocked to the point he forgot to blink, hence, a few stray tears sliding down either cheeks.

 _I made him cry again_. Sasuke didn't deserves him. It was wrong. Even felt like a crime.

 _But... it's a crime I'll be gladly to take_.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on him, whispering softly on the blonds lips as if it only reserved to be heard by Naruto alone.

No one else.

"I love you."

Words die on Naruto's tongue.

Tears continue the heavy descent down on his cheeks as he squeeze his eyes shut. A burst of wramth flood on his chest till it hurt. Sasuke embraced him firmly but gently. Naruto slipped his hands to hugged him tightly as he burried his face on the Uchiha's collarbone.

" _Y-you_ ," Naruto choked down his sobs, "You better keep yo-your words."

"I don't think it's a problem," Sasuke chuckling, kissing his temple and those blond hair affectionately, "I've learnt it to never go back on my words from someone, _Usuratonkachi_."

" _Teme_!"

Both of them share a happy moment before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you don't mind.
> 
> Usuratonkachi and Teme : Sasuke's and Naruto's word to call each other in canon when they were still in team 7.
> 
> This story is not related to SasuNaru in Perfect Time ^^


End file.
